Anastasia
Etymology "Anastasia" derives from Greek Αναστασιος anastasis (resurrection). Name of famous Russian princess. Appearance Wears waist-length hair in Victorian, "Ringlets and Roses" style. Personality Sardonic, witty. Unlike warriors like Nina, she likes "that empty, silver world" of Alfons.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 92 Also more courteous than predecessor, Nina. Appears to take little seriously, except the well-being of those under her command, especially the weaker warriors. Under attack, Anastasia is more concerned about hunt members than herself. She does respect Nike's strength enough to let her to stay and fight. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type. Strength baseline enables Hair Stretching ability. 'Technique' When fighting Awakened Beings, Anastasia attaches her hair to them and surrounding objects. As the hairs stretch, they form a scaffold, allowing her to bound and "float" midair. Anastasia and other Claymore warriors fill the hairs with Yoma Energy, adjusting the strength.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 625 The Winged Technique creates the illusion of flying, earning Anastasia the nickname "Winged." History Early life unknown. 'Organization' Anastasia replaced No. 9, Nina, after failure of Dabi Hunt, by order of Rimuto.Claymore 12, Scene 068, p. 140 Captain of replacement team, Anastasia's Hunt. 'Northern Path' Ghosts and Dietrich head to Organization Headquarters, intending to rescue Miria. But Ghosts' "Eye," Tabitha, senses a party of warriors heading in same direction. Party lead by Anastasia.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 91 Owing to the loss of Alicia and Beth, Anastasia's Hunt is recalled to Organization Headquarters. Anastasia returns with Nike, Keira and Phina on the "Northern Path," a secret route to Headquarters.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 91–92 But they meet a man who awakens.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 93–95 Anastasia defeats Awakened Being, but other Awakeneds attack. Hunt is overwhelmed. Anastasia and Nike surrounded. But Ghosts and Dietrich rescue them.Claymore 20, Scene 111, pp. 122–123 'Aftermath' Later, Anastasia helps destroy a Yoma-making facility Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 168–169 'Rebellion' 'Abyssal' At Organization Headquarters, Hysteria dodges Miria's attack. Mira further awakens, but is pulled down to earth by Anastasia's hair. The Ghosts and Anastasia's Hunt have arrived.Jump Square, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 'Rescue' Six warriors attack—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Move to stay aloft. Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors. 'Counterattack' After Tabitha clips her wings, Hysteria jumps skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right. High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires her bladed appendages. A blade carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured. As the battle goes she is stabbed by Hysteria but later freed by Nike who helps her by using the sword stuck in Hysteria's throat.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, p. 613 With a tethered blade, Hysteria hits Anastasia. Holding Anastasia captive, Hysteria promises to spare whoever pulls out the sword.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 623 'Misdirection' With no takers, Hysteria is about to lose patience and attack everyone en masse, but Nike volunteers to pull out the sword. But this misdirects Hysteria's attention—Nike cuts free Anastasia, then Deneve and Tabitha grab Anastasia. Nike tries to strike Hysteria, who dodges.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 631 Angered at being tricked, Hysteria pursues Deneve and Tabitha, but Miria rides atop Hysteria and attacks.Jump Square, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 635 'Molting' Cassandra continues eating as she battles Roxanne.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 241 Using Flexible Limb Stretching, Helen again loosens the anchoring blades, unbalancing Hysteria's movement. Miria attacks from the rear.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 243 Suddenly, Hysteria sheds her corseted, pupal shell, molting into a mosquito form, with wings faster than her old avian ones.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, pp. 244–246 'Barrage' Despite the proximity of the Hysteria-Miria dual, Cassandra and Roxanne fight on, oblivious to the other battle. Roxanne launches her Faulds-like blades at Cassandra.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, pp. 247–251 'Escape hatch' Wounding Cassandra, there is a lull in the fighting as Roxanne steps on Cassandra's face.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 252 Meanwhile, Miria's comrades devise an escape plan. Anastasia weaves together several hair strands into a cord, into which all eight warriors begin to inject Yoma Power, with four warriors on each end.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, pp. 253–254 No longer needing her blades to control her direction, Hysteria becomes even faster than before.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124 , pp. 255–256 'Ground zero' Miria is losing the fight, being wounded repeatedly by Hysteria. But Miria doggedly lures Hysteria into position. Cassandra dares Roxanne to use up her blades. Just before Roxanne launches her final volley to finish off Cassandra, Miria's feet touch on Anastasia's cord of hair.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 265 Then Miria launches herself at hyper-speed past Hysteria, leaving Hysteria at ground zero.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 267 'Fleeing ground zero' Hysteria pursues Miria, who flees across the sky before Roxanne's final volley.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 675 Catapulted by the Yoma Energy of eight comrades, transmitted by Anastasia's hair cord, Miria stays ahead of Hysteria. In flashback, Miria explains her plan to Deneve.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, p. 676 'Roxanne's attack' Back in the present, Roxanne's volley sends blades in all directions. On the ground, Miria's comrades flee the area.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 676–677 'Target' Hysteria, distracted in her pursuit of Miria, is hit by a blade midair, then bit by a hydra-tentacle from Cassandra, who mistook Hysteria as Roxanne.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 679–683 'Out of blades' Though Roxanne discharged two armloads of blades, they prove too little too late. Having spent her blades, Roxanne is now helpless. The hydra-tentacles of Cassandra now completely consume Roxanne.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 684–688 'Remembrance' On the ground elsewhere, the shattered remains of Hysteria barely clings to life. Hysteria's soliloquy describes two Claymore warriors that fought Hysteria on Rockwell Hill—warrior No. 4, Rosemary. And a mysterious, smiling warrior, resembling Teresa. The smiling warrior's attack weakened Hysteria, allowing No. 4 to deliver the coup de grace.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 689–691 As Hysteria remembers the face of the smiling warrior, the remaining Yoma Energy inside Hysteria takes over her mind. Hysteria begins speaking like Priscilla, accusing the unnamed warrior of being a murderer. Finally, the Yoma Energy takes the shape of Priscilla. From a distance, Dae recognizes his greatest creation.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 691–697 Miria bounces backs from the shock. Deneve and Helen, also recognizing Priscilla, attack the image, but it is only an apparition, which dissipates. Hysteria is dead.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 699–700 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Anastasia's Hunt